Más allá de la muerte
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: -Por favor...mándame un ángel-susurró al cielo. -Te lo mandarán...el ángel más hermoso y gentil, sólo para ti...-le echo una última mirada antes de darse la media vuelta y retirarse a su propio hogar. Alfred es un Shinigami, enamorado de Arthur un humano. Cuando Alfred comete un error debe pagarlo, con lo que adora; Arthur. UsUk. Para; Cutebeast64 ¡HBD!
1. Anhelo

**Más allá de la muerte**

¡Holaaaaaa! XD

Volví de mi bloqueo de escritora, y mi horrosa gripa que me dio días después de mi último Fic publicado.

Este Fic es especial, lo hice para mi amada, venerada, y súper idolatrada Cutebeast64.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¡Gracias por permitirme ser tu amiga!

Ojalá les guste, especialmente a ti Sempai, ammm...otra cosa Arthur aquí tiene 15 años y Alfred pues unos miles de añitos más XD será medio Shota espero no les moleste.

**Disclaimer: **Hidekaz Himaruya ¿Así que harás 5ta temporada para este año? *Sonríe*

**Dedicado a: **Cutebeast64 por tu hermoso cumpleaños mi amada Sempai, te quiero muchísimo. ¡Esto es para ti solita! ¡Felicidades! ¡Te mereces más! *Abraza como oso panda*

**Pareja: **Shinigami! Alfred X Human! Arthur

**Géneros:** A.U. Romance, Fantasía, Drama, Angs, un poco de Humor y Tragedia.

**Advertencias:** OCC en algunos personajes, vocabulario altisonante no común en la autora para escribir (Pero sí lo empleo ocasionalmente para expresarme verbalmente)

Aquí vamos, bienvenidas/os a...

Más allá de la Muerte.

_**3 2 1 ready...**_

**Cap.1:** Anhelo

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol pronto lastimaron su rostro cuando entraron por la ventana, se levanto con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, para evitar que despierte su padre o de lo contrario no iría a la escuela.

Se puso sus zapatos negros que ya estaban desgastados, se paso las manos por el corto cabello rubio intentando inútilmente peinarlo, abrió la puerta de su cuarto siendo muy silencioso.

Fue al baño asegurándose de cerrar bien, una vez adentro se miro en el espejo, dio un ligero gruñido por los múltiples rasguños y moretones de su cara.

Suspiró, no había nada más que hacer que ponerse curitas en sus heridas, así que las tomo del botiquín medico del baño junto con un poco de alcohol, limpio su rostro y se coloco los curitas.

Odiaba esto, si su padre seguía con sus ataques de locura momentánea lo terminaría matando un día de estos, lo pensó mejor, si, morir no era malo al contrario, preferible a seguir con su vida de mierda.

Salió del aseo y bajo las escaleras que lo llevaban a la cocina, estando ahí tuvo mucho cuidado de no pisar algún vidrio de los tantos que estaban esparcidos en el piso.

La noche anterior su Padre se había emborrachado, rompiendo vasos, botellas y demás por esa área.

Al salirse de la cocina, paso por la sala para recoger su mochila, que probablemente estaría por ahí tirada en el suelo, la encontró a los pies del sillón, donde en ese instante dormía su padre.

El chico con una rapidez que no sabía que poseía, cogió la mochila y salió de su casa rápidamente corriendo por las calles.

Había cerrado la puerta muy rápido, por lo que si el mayor despertó, tenía que correr o sería su fin.

Una vez que sintió que se había alejado lo suficiente, regulo su caminar.

Él era Arthur Kirkland un joven de 15 años, de cabello rubio, ojos verde esmeralda de piel pálida casi blanca, hijo menor del matrimonio entre Henrry y Clarise Kirkland, del cual solo tenía vida su padre.

Pero este enloqueció por la pérdida de su esposa, ya que falleció por culpa de una enfermedad desconocida, mortal, y Scott su hermano mayor a causa de lo mismo, se volvió un pandillero violento, drogadicto y promiscuo que andaba vagando las calles.

Y él...se hizo un antisocial de primera, ya que continuamente era golpeado por su progenitor, su familia se desmorono a raíz de la muerte de su amada madre.

Todo se volvió un caos.

...

Una vez que estuvo en su salón, dejo su mochila en su pupitre, se dirigía a la salida cuando una chica rubia de ojos azules lo empujo a propósito

**-¡Perdón no te vi!-**exclamo con fingida preocupación y obvio sarcasmo barriendo con la mirada al chico.

**-Tsk...-**gruño este molesto ignorándola para continuar su camino

**-¡Hey! ¿Por qué huyes, me tienes miedo?-**le gritó burlonamente un chico de cabellos cafés, desde su asiento, sonriendo.

**-Me pregunto quién será el miedoso realmente...-**contesto el aludido altivamente con un claro toque de arrogancia.

**-¿Qué dijiste?-**pregunto ofendido, enojado frunciendo el ceño.

Antonio sonrió forzadamente.

**-Lo que oyes, gatito marica, eres tu quién necesita de tus perros falderos para golpearme-**Arthur se giro y lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa de medio lado, dándose el lujo de escupir el suelo.

**-Repite lo que dijiste Kirkland-**lo retó, llamando con un silbido a sus 4 colegas, quienes se levantaron de sus asientos enseguida.

**-Genial más diversión para mí-**contesto el británico observándolos sin preocupación alguna.

Como si él solo pudiera con todos.

**-Que son tu bola de perros falderos, eso dije-**levanto una mano haciendo una seña.

**-Vengan por mi...-**murmuró sonriente.

**-Inténtenlo si pueden...-**se burlo haciendo una seña obscena con el dedo medio, diciendo claramente: Que les den por el culo.

**-Te la ganaste Kirkland...-**

.

.

.

Las cortinas de seda blanca se movían adelante y atrás por culpa del viento que se colaba por la ventana, el hombre que se hallaba sobre la camilla del hospital respiraba a través de un tubo de oxigeno, descansando ajeno a todo su alrededor, con los ojos cerrados.

**-Nombre: Iván, Edad: 25 años, Sentencia: El infierno, Hora de muerte: 10:15 a.m.-**el sonido del lápiz escribiendo sobre el papel, la voz neutral carente de emoción alguna, el viento golpeando ligeramente su rostro, fue lo que hicieron abrir sus ojos violetas.

Encontrando frente a su camilla a un joven de cabellera rubia, el cual anotaba cosas sobre una libreta, sentado en un banco, cruzado de piernas, levantó su mirada.

Iván se paralizo de miedo... ¡Esos ojos!

De color carmín frívolos, llenos de odio, lo miraban como un ser inferior a él, trago saliva.

**-¿Quién eres?-**murmuro lleno de temor, al observarlo.

**-Iván...vendrás conmigo-**dijo seriamente al levantarse e indicarle con la mano que lo siguiera.

**-¿Por qué? ¡¿Quién eres bastardo?!-**ante las cuestiones el rubio sonrío con burla y el ruso gruñó.

**-Tú...Asesino despreciable e inmundo, vil escoria, que te haces llamar Iván, vine por ti, para llevarte al infierno, el lugar donde perteneces-**las palabras no fueron lo que lo impactaron, más bien fueron esos fríos ojos, la presencia de ese muchacho.

El tic tac del reloj que marcaba las 10:12 a.m. lo ponían nervioso, y entre tanto el rubio lo seguía observando, parado desde la entrada del cuarto.

**-Soy un Shinigami...-**el silencio reinó en la habitación, invadiendo los pensamientos de Iván.

**-¿Un Shinigami? ¡Imposible! ¿¡Por quién me tomas!?-**¿Un dios de la muerte? ¿Ese muchacho era?... ¡Eso es imposible, inverosímil, ilógico y mucho más!

**-Que gracioso, pero eso no existe-**comentó un poco más relajado, dándose el lujo de soltar una carcajada socarrona, que hizo que el rubio frunciera el ceño, claramente una muestra de indignación.

**-Es muy gracioso ¿verdad?-**el tono sarcástico del joven rubio, lo puso alerta, como si ese chiquillo supiera algo que él no.

El reloj marcó las 10:14 a.m. pronto Iván comenzó a tener leves agitamientos sobre el colchón, se llevo una mano al pecho, justo donde se hallaba el corazón.

**-Cierto...mientras mueres terminare mi informe-**dijo Alfred de lo más tranquilo con una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro, le lanzo una mirada de desprecio a Iván y se sentó de nuevo a continuar escribiendo.

El sonido del aparato que registraba el pulso del ruso se incremento, los médicos entraron inmediatamente al escuchar a una enfermera llamarlos, se acercaron y trataron de estabilizarlo.

**-¡Es él, viene por mi!-**el joven en su desesperación, se puso a gritar, señalando insistentemente un lugar 'vacío' para los doctores.

**-¡Señor cálmese!-**le rogaba la enfermera.

El mayor continuo así por pocos segundos, cada vez el dolor en su pecho aumentaba cortándole la respiración y luego...

Murió.

**-Anota la hora de muerte: 10:15 a.m.-**dijo uno de los médicos a la joven enfermera.

El chico sonrió, se encontraba sentado aún, guardo su libreta, se ajusto los lentes que portaba en ese momento y caminó hacía el cuerpo inerte, su sonrisa aumento.

**-Causa de la muerte: Alucinaciones que alteraron su ritmo cardíaco hasta que murió... ¿Por qué tendría yo que mentir?-**sus cabellos se movieron al compás del viento.

**-Aterrador pero cierto...así es como es la existencia de los shinigamis-**murmuró a la nada mientras miraba de lo más aburrido como los doctores empezaban su trabajo para desocupar la habitación.

.

.

.

El sonido de su cuerpo estrellándose contra el piso, fue lo que hizo que se diera cuenta de la realidad: Lo habían golpeado y humillado.

**-¿Qué decías Kirkland?-**pregunto burlón el pelicafé, cruzado de brazos mirándolo con una mueca similar al desprecio y asco.

**-Cállate...-**murmuro quedamente Arthur, él cual estaba tirado en el suelo con la mirada afilada y clavada en Antonio, de sus labios escurrían varias gotas de sangre mientras que su cuerpo se hallaba marcado por los múltiples golpes que recibió, sin mencionar su ropa, la cual era un completo desastre.

**-Vamonos muchachos, éste no se va a levantar en un buen rato...ja ja ja-**

La burla fue general, cosa que hizo enojar a Kirkland, pero fue incapaz de levantarse debido al dolor de su cuerpo.

**-Patético...-**mascullo entre dientes, Antonio se detuvo al escucharlo, giro su rostro y observo el cuerpo tirado, sonrío con sorna.

**-¿Eres tú quién está tirado en el piso, y dices que yo soy patético?... ¡No me hagas reír!-**las risas aumentaron su tono y el pelicafe hizo una seña con sus manos, invitando a sus amigos a retirarse.

**-No te daré tu merecido ahora porque, hay más que me esperan- **

Arthur sólo los observo irse, y no hizo más que recargar su cabeza en el suelo.

Estaba harto de las humillaciones constantes, aunque realmente él no evitaba los pleitos, al contrario los provocaba.

**-Arthur-san ¿Estás bien?-**le pregunto uno de sus compañeros bastante preocupado, el chico de cabellos negros se agachó para quedar a su altura.

El de cabellera rubia levantó la mirada hacía él, sus orbes verdes se toparon con los negros de su compañero, suspiro vagamente, se levantó sacudiéndose el uniforme en el proceso.

**-Si, Kiku…-**le contesto de forma fría, lo paso de largo saliendo del salón.

El muchacho le miró consternado, sabía que Arthur tenía que cambiar su actitud.

Pero de igual forma eso no evitaría que acusara a Antonio y a sus amigos por molestar a Kirkland, después de todo Kiku era jefe de grupo.

.

.

.

La mirada verde examinaba de manera minuciosa cada párrafo del texto que leía en ese momento, arrugo levemente su entrecejo con disgusto para luego dibujar una sonrisa complacida en sus labios, cada facción que se presentara en el rostro femenino frente a él era analizada, para tratar de adivinar que pensaba esa mujer.

**-Alfred F. Jones...-**dijo seria una mujer de cabellera café claro, ojos verdes, y un gran busto, como de algunos 20 años aparentemente.

**-Dígame...Vieja...-**contestó lleno de tranquilidad el rubio de ojos azules sentado frente a ella.

**-¿Qué dijiste?-**le retó la mayor con una gran vena en la sien a punto de reventar, alzando su puño amenazante.

**-¡Nada, nada!-**respondió de inmediato el joven Shinigami al percatarse de su error, sudaba a mares, y estaba pensando seriamente en proteger sus "tesoros" de la furia de la mayor.

**-Eso pensé...-**comentó tranquila la mujer, luego se llevo la mano a sus cabellos, pensando en cómo decirle algo de suma importancia al ojiazul.

Alfred F. Jones es un Shinigami, rubio con un peinado de mechones rebeldes y un cachito anti-gravedad, de ojos azul índigo que se observan a través del cristal de sus lentes, cuando recoge las almas de los sentenciados sus orbes se vuelven rojos escarlata de pupila afilada, piel bronceada, de actitud seria cuando debe, pero la mayoría del tiempo es bastante distraído y alegre. Su vestuario era algo sencillo al igual que el de sus compañeros, una camisa de vestir blanca de mangas largas con cuello, sobre esta un chaleco café con una insignia bordada en el lado derecho del mismo, y un elegante pantalón negro.

Tras su espalda cargaba una oz grande, y en su rostro siempre traía unos lentes de armazón oscura aparte de su gran sonrisa.

**-Así que... ¿Recogiste el alma de Iván, eh?-**ante la cuestión Alfred asintió enérgicamente.

**-Últimamente le he llevado mucho trabajo a Lucifer-**dijo un tanto divertido por su pequeña ocurrencia, pero se quedo callado de inmediato al recordar con quien hablaba.

**-Como sea puedes retirarte, buen trabajo...-**con una sonrisa el ojiazul agradeció el cumplido a su empeño y tras realizar una respetuosa reverencia a esa mujer, decidió retirarse.

**-Con su permiso, Sra. Elizabeta...-**

**-Por cierto Alfred...-**el rubio se giro a observarla, ella afilo su mirar.

_**-No te desvíes de camino a casa, ¿ok?-**_sin decir nada más Jones salió de ahí con un amargo sabor en la boca, algo le decía que esa advertencia iba en serio.

.

.

.

Por cada paso que avanzaba, iba lanzando una que otra maldición en su fuero interno.

Como era su costumbre, caminaba a casa, pensando en que sería bueno que la psicóloga de cuarta le ayudara con hechos y no con palabras vacías, igual que todos los adultos a su alrededor.

"_Arthur debes esforzarte para encajar en tu entorno social"_

Hmp...Basura intelectual, ¿Por qué él debía cambiar y no los demás?

"_También debes arreglarte para elevar tu autoestima, tu apariencia física es muy importante"_

Si era cierto que descuidaba su apariencia, pero sinceramente si se arreglaba, en vez de burlas a su persona, sería acosado por medio salón.

Además prefería ir desaliñado porque así todos le evitaban.

Se detuvo al notar que estaba por llegar a la entrada de su hogar.

***..º...**

Su mirada azulina estaba sumamente concentrada en ese punto concreto de la tierra, donde podía observar a cierta persona.

***..º...**

Se lo pensó realmente antes de llegar.

Decidió por treparse a la azotea, teniendo cuidado de no caer al suelo.

***..º... **

Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios al localizar a esa persona tan especial para él.

**-¡Ánimo Artie!-**susurró con alegría.

***..º...**

Una ráfaga de viento acaricio su rostro de manera suave y sublime.

Como si alguien le animara a lo lejos, sonrió levemente por imaginarse tal cosa, eso era imposible.

***..º...**

Su sonrisa aumento al ver que el joven humano logró subir a la azotea.

Lo que daría por ser uno de ellos, un humano, para estar cerca de él.

Lo había conocido hace unos meses atrás, después de recoger el alma de un maldito asesino.

Por culpa de una hoja rebelde de su informe, que voló a ese punto en concreto, al atrapar la dichosa hoja desvió su mirada al mundo mortal, fue cuando lo vio...a un ser de gran belleza, desde ese momento se quedo hechizado y se propuso saber todo de él.

***..º...**

Se recargo en el muro de cemento de la azotea, levanto su mirada al cielo nocturno, entrelazo sus manos a la altura de su rostro, como si de un ruego se tratase.

**-Por favor...mándame un ángel-s**usurro tímidamente, sintiéndose estúpido instantes después, se sonrojo levemente...no es como que estuviera avergonzado.

***..º...**

Alfred sonrió al ver como el británico miraba el cielo anhelante, por un intervalo se sintió observado por él, pero de inmediato frunció el ceño con disgusto y enojo.

**-¡¿Un ángel?! ¡Arg!-**gritó enfadado, apretando su puño con impotencia.

**-¿Qué esperabas Alfred, que pidiera a un Dios de la muerte? ¡No seas idiota!-**se cuestiono a sí mismo, dándose por vencido, miro de nuevo a Arthur, seguía con las manos entrelazadas pero había cerrado sus hermosos ojos.

***..º...**

Sí, desde el fondo de su corazón, su mayor anhelo era ese: conocer a un ángel, no precisamente un ser alado y celestial.

Para él sería un ángel aquel ser humano, o cualquier otro, que le sacara de ese infierno, o mejor dicho de su vida.

***..º...**

Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, se sentía triste, definitivamente Arthur no se merecía esa 'vida' que tenía, pero le lo que más le dolía era no poder ser útil para el rubio.

**-Te lo mandarán...el ángel más hermoso y gentil, sólo para ti...-**le echo una última mirada antes de darse la media vuelta y retirarse a su propio hogar.

***..º...**

Una gota de agua mojo su cara, lo que le hizo abrir sus orbes, busco en el cielo algún indicio de nubes.

Pero estaba despejado en su totalidad, espero que su súplica haya sido escuchada, para luego escabullirse a las calles oscuras y esperar por lo menos hasta que dieran las 12 de la noche para poder volver, una vez que su padre estuviera bien dormido.

_"Te estaré esperando ángel mío"_

***..º...**

Detuvo su caminata, por un instante sonrío con algo de alegría, para luego seguir andando.

_"Descansa bien y cuídate mucho...mi pequeño, Arthur."_

**Continuará...**

_**Lalalala~**_ *Se balancea*

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy malo? ¿O quieren continuación?

¿Te gusto Sempai? ¿Soy un asco? ¡Ojalá no!

¿Quieren morir a manos de Alfred?

¡Yo sí!

¿Arthur es un chico problema?

¡Lo es! XD

¿Antonio es un cabrón? (?)

¡Noooo!

**Bueno explicaré unas cositas.**

***Shinigami: **Dios de la Muerte en japonés.

***El traje descrito es similar al de los Shinigamis en la serie Kuroshitsuji. **

**(Ahí me inspiré)**

***La libreta de Alfred es una Death Note de la serie con el mismo nombre, allí anotas la causa de Muerte y la persona morirá, sino específicas le da un ataque al corazón.**

Bueno me retiró... ¡Bye bye! ¡Gracias por leer!

¿Reviews? ¿Favoritos?

¿Reviews? ¿Sugerencias?

¿Ya dije: Reviews?

¡En verdad quiero Reviews!

Les daré el título del siguiente capítulo: Error.

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo~**_


	2. Error

**Más allá de la muerte **

¡Hola! ¡Hola! XD

Volví ¿No es genial?

¡Awww! Muchas gracias a esas hermosas personas que me dejaron un Review, a las que me mandaron a favoritos y las que siguen este Fanfic.

¡En serio me hicieron muy feliz! ;O; *Llora alegre*

Y bueno, como muestra de mi gratitud traje el capítulo 2 para ustedes :D

Ojalá les guste porque me esforcé y creo que salió más largo que el primero, además de que unas escenas no me salían bien y pues las escribí varias veces XD

Saben siempre olvido decirlo, contesto los Reviews así que sí les molesta avísenme por favor...

Ammm, perdón por no avisar cuando iba actualizarlo, es que a veces no cumplo con las fechas por ciertas razones que me superan, por ejemplo: ¡Mi celular se queda sin pila!

Ahh, je je je ¿Sabían que Nekitsu-kuroi15 escribe en su teléfono? ¿No? ¡Pues ahora lo saben! ;D

Bueno, bueno dejando eso de ladito, bienvenidas/os a un capítulo más de esta apasionante historia entre un Shinigami y un humano, o sea...Más allá de la muerte.

**Disclaimer:** Aburridoooo...Hidekaz Himaruya son tuyos lo sé... ¡Ahh, gracias por sacar la 5ta temporada de Hetalia!

Pero...se ve raro el diseño, Iggy se ve Girl, haff .

**Pareja: **Shinigami! Alfred X Human! Arthur

**Géneros:** A.U. Romance, Fantasía, Drama, Angs, un poco de Humor y Tragedia.

**Advertencias: **Aparición de un personaje peculiar, Muerte de alguien y drama...

_**Empezamos e ready...**_

**Cap. 2:** Error

.

.

.

El mundo Shinigami es el intermedio entre el Cielo, La Tierra y el Infierno.

Su estructura es idéntica al mundo mortal, los habitantes son físicamente iguales a los humanos, la diferencia entre ambos es sólo la función de su existencia.

Los Dioses de la Muerte son inmortales, viven para llevarse las Almas de los sentenciados a su destino respectivo.

Las reglas que rigen su sociedad son básicas, sencillas, fáciles de entender y acatar en cualquier aspecto presentado.

Una de las más importantes es:

"No relacionarse con los humanos en otros ámbitos que no sean, el de recoger sus almas."

A pesar de saberlo, nuestro protagonista se considera un Héroe, ya que él sólo asesina a la escoria de la humanidad como: Asesinos, Violadores, Psicópatas etcétera, Alfred no ha roto ninguna norma establecida, aún...

Porque, él no se ha relacionado con Arthur para nada, después de todo...

Soñar, imaginar y mirar no es malo.

¿Cierto?

Eso ha hecho durante su tiempo libre, soñar que puede acercarse a él, imaginar que los dos se conocen, se apoyan, y observar fijamente cómo se desarrolla la vida de Kirkland.

Ha visto cómo ese chiquillo sufre, no puede hacer más que otorgarle ánimos que bien sabe, el inglés jamás escuchará.

No porque no quiera.

Es sólo que no posee la capacidad para escucharlo, ningún humano puede hacerlo en sí.

Sonrío levemente destrozado, porque su amado Arthur sufría mucho, y él no podía hacer nada al respecto, sí tan sólo pudiera, si yo fuera...

**-Sí yo fuera humano...-**murmuró bajito, decepcionado, triste, y frustrado, mientras avanzaba paso por paso caminó a su hogar hasta que observó un par de botas negras de plataforma frente a él, levantó su mirada azulina encontrándose con la dueña de las botas: Alice.

Una hermosa Shinigami de ojos verdes, piel blanca y largos cabellos rubios atados en dos coletas altas, vestida con una blusa blanca de mangas largas perfectamente planchada, encima de esta un chaleco café parecido al suyo con la insignia de su trabajo, y en vez de un pantalón usaba una falda lisa color negro, sin olvidar sus lentes de armazón rojo.

**-Jones...-**habló la chica no muy contenta, es más tenía el ceño fruncido.

**-Hola Alice...-**levantó su mano a modo de saludo sonriendo nervioso, tal vez su compañera había venido a revisar que acatará las órdenes de Elizabeta.

Y bueno...lo agarraron con las manos en la masa, en la escena del crimen, con todo el rostro embarrado, sí, eso y más si quieren.

En resumen: Estaba jodido.

**-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?-**preguntó la chica cruzando los brazos al tiempo que daba golpecitos contra el suelo con sus botas, esperando impaciente una buena explicación.

**-¡Ha ha ha ha! ¡Pues...! ¿Yendo a casa?-**le dijo no muy convencido, sonriendo mientras se rascaba la nuca con el brazo izquierdo.

_**-Tú...-**_murmuró la chica frunciendo el ceño a más no poder, se acercó a su compañero para instantes después tirar de su oreja con fuerza.

**-¡Kyaaaaaa!-**un grito no muy varonil salió de boca de Jones, Alice era una salvaje. ¡Su oreja! ¡Su oreja! ¡Se la arranca! ¡Maldición! ¡Duele!

**-La verdad, ahora mismo...-**ordenó la británica, Alfred asintió rogando que soltase su inocente oreja.

**-Ok... ¡Eres una bruja malvada!-**chilló el rubio, Alice sonrió macabramente ante el insulto, pateo al americano en la espinilla.

Este se agachó a sobarse, bien, decirle: Bruja malvada a Alice es mala idea, muy MALA idea.

**-Estoy esperando...-**sentenció ella, Alfred alzó la mirada azulina enfocado su rostro.

**-Ok, ok...yo estaba...-**susurró tan bajo que la Shinigami no escuchó todo, como consecuencia Jones se sonrojo al tener que repetirlo nuevamente.

**-Yo estaba...mirando a Arthur-**cerró los ojos esperando el golpe de su amiga pero nada llegó, sólo escuchó un suspiro cansado.

**-¿Otra vez?-**desganada se dejo caer contra un poste cercano, estaban en medio de la calle, sabía que Alfred venía caminando desde _"La línea."_

El único lugar en todo el mundo Shinigami al que nadie se acerca por diversas razones, la primera: Está prohibido, aunque su amigo es valiente y rebelde o muy idiota, optaba por la segunda.

**-Es que... ¡No puedo evitarlo!-**confesó avergonzado, fijando sus orbes en el suelo.

**-Sí, sí puedes Jones... ¿Acaso ese humano te obliga?-**inquirió levantando una ceja.

_**-Noooo~...-**_las manos del menor jugaban nerviosas con su Oz, la chica torció los labios en una mueca molesta.

**-¿Entonces por qué vas a verle? Es un humano simplemente, no tiene nada de interesante si me lo preguntas...-**giró el rostro hacía otra parte, frunciendo el ceño, era la verdad, los humanos no eran nada del otro mundo, no entendía que atraía tanto a Alfred, que le gustaba.

¿Su comida? ¿Su ropa? ¿Su tecnología?

¡Ellos tenían cosas mejores que los humanos!

**-Te equivocas Alice...Él es diferente, es fascinante, es hermoso... ¡Nunca sabré como me sorprenderá!-**un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas mientras sonreía orgulloso.

**-Sólo es un humano...-**murmuró la británica fríamente.

**-Tal vez...Pero es sumamente especial, tiene una vida dura, aún así él, él siempre...-**recordar a Kirkland le hacía sonreír, Alice lo notó.

**-¿Estás enamorado?-**inquirió sorprendida, no creyendo que fuera posible eso.

**-¿Eh...?-**levantó su ceja confundido, sintiéndose nervioso sin saber el por qué, la rubia se llevó las manos a la cintura.

Por el bien de Alfred ojalá la respuesta fuese un rotundo: No.

**-¡Ven! ¡Te lo mostraré!-**tomó la mano de su compañera tirando de ella para enseñarle ese lugar especial dónde suele observar a Arthur.

Ambos corrieron juntos a través de las calles oscuras, tomados de las manos, Alice iba sonrojada por tal acción, porque ella en realidad estaba...

Profundamente enamorada de Jones.

Ella sólo observaba al americano, pérdida en cada detalle de su rostro brillante aquella noche, cuando Alfred sonrió, su pecho brinco emocionado.

Una cálida sensación recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo, al momento de que el Shinigami soltó su mano, ese sentimiento desapareció, tal como llegó se fue.

Efímero, fugaz.

El rubio se inclinó un poco hacía adelante para mirar el mundo humano, Alice lo imitó, ambos fijaron su mirada en ese sitio, Jones sonrió al ubicar a Kirkland caminando solo, rumbo a un oscuro callejón.

Arthur tiritaba de frío abrazándose a sí mismo a la vez que fruncía el ceño, la Shinigami observó con suma atención cada detalle del chico.

**-¿A dónde va?-**le preguntó curiosa al estadounidense, porque los humanos de su edad deberían estar en su casa a esa hora.

**-Probablemente a buscar un buen sitio para pasar la noche...-**intuyó llevándose una mano al mentón, los ojos jade de Alice se abrieron sorprendidos.

**-¿No tiene casa?-**miro fijamente a su compañero, éste sonrió apenado.

**-La tiene pero...Es más seguro que no este allí, su Padre podría matarlo un día de estos...-**el viento sopló suavemente agitando sus cabellos, la británica curvo media sonrisa apenada, pobre chico, pero aún así...

**-Ya veo, más no deja de parecerme sólo un humano. ¿Qué tienen de fascinantes?-**no, nada convencía a esa Shinigami, a pesar de lo que había visto, no encontraba la razón por la cual Alfred seguía tan apegado al mundo mortal.

Sin embargo la razón era sencilla de adivinar, Alfred estaba enamorado.

Solamente eso, nada más.

**-¿No lo ves? ¡Son libres! Ellos...tienen una vida libre, a mí me causa algo de envidia-**confesó quitándose los lentes para limpiarlos, la tranquila expresión de la mayor se rompió unos segundos.

¿Libertad? Vaya, eran siglos desde que no escuchaba ese concepto.

**-Les dura poco, viven casi nada comparados con nosotros, lo que me recuerda... ¿Qué edad tiene ese mocoso, Jones?-**la chica movió sus cabellos rubios como el oro enredándolos entre sus dedos sin maltratarlo, luego con la mano izquierda tomó su Oz, sonríe tétrica esperando la respuesta.

**-Ammm...15 años-**patea la tierra que hay en el piso, mira al adolescente que se acurruca junto a un contenedor de basura, frunce el ceño molesto.

Pobre Alfred, ignora que su seguridad peligra seriamente.

**-¡Pervertidooooo!-**gritó la británica furiosa, para momentos después aforrarle al americano unos golpes letales con su arma.

**-¡Eso duele! ¡Bruja! ¡Ay! ¡Cálmate! ¡Mal pensada!-**chilló afeminadamente como cierto Shinigami francés medio rarito que andaba por allí.

¡Que salvajismo!

**-¡Cálmate Alice! ¡Yo no hice nada!-**la mujer paró al escuchar lo último, Jones tenía razón, se detuvo a centímetros de rajarle la cara con el afilado metal de la Oz.

**-¿A no?-**levantó una de sus cejas desconfiada, no le creía ni una palabra.

**-Para empezar... ¿Qué hice?-**

Es justo que se enterara de que se le acusa.

¿Qué hizo? ¿De qué se le acusa? ¡Es inocente!

**-¡Tú...tú!-**Alice se ruboriza notoriamente sin saber como terminar la oración, frunce el entrecejo fastidiada.

**-Tú... ¿Lo has besado? ¿Lo has tocado? ¿Has...estado con él?-**preguntó abochornada, el aludido abre sus orbes ampliamente, sorprendido por semejante cuestión a su moral.

**-¡Por supuesto que NO!-**es firme en su respuesta, está molesto.

**-¿Por qué clase de Shinigami me tienes? ¿Crees que soy Francés?-**totalmente indignado Alfred se cruzó de brazos para darle la espalda a la inglesa.

Porque efectivamente, ser Francés en el mundo Shinigami era la peor ofensa existente.

O al menos ser catalogado como Francis Bonnefoy era lo insultante.

**-Sé que no eres así...pero, hablas tanto de él que creí que tú...que tú estabas...saliendo con ese niño-**al final se sonrojo ligeramente, no era fácil decir aquello, porque sería admitir la derrota sin siquiera haber luchado por su amor.

**-Alice...no he roto las reglas, Arthur no sabe ni sabrá que existo... ¿Ok?-**sonrió apagado, la verdad era que ese hecho no le animaba ni un poco, pisaba con fiereza sus ilusiones.

**-¿En serio?-**se acercó con suma lentitud, el chico asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, ignorante de que Alice se acercaba a él, lo abrazó tiernamente.

**-Gracias Alfred...gracias por no romper las reglas y seguir aquí Idiot...-**murmuró entrecerrando los orbes complacida.

Jones no supo que decir al respecto, así que se quedo callado, cuando Alice lo soltó sonreía contenta, él no lo comprendía su extraño comportamiento, pero si lo hiciera, probablemente si se enterará de los sentimientos que su compañera tiene por él, no sabría afrontarlo.

**-¡Que hambre tengo!-**exclamó cansado estirando los brazos para cortar el ambiente que se había formado entre ellos.

**-Mmmm...¿Quieres ir a comer una hamburguesa?-**se acomoda los lentes con media sonrisa, el americano asiente emocionado.

**-¡Sí! ¡Vamos!-**emprende una carrera aparentemente animado en su totalidad, la Shinigami le sigue de cerca caminando elegante, engañada por esa sonrisa, mientras tanto Alfred se muerde los labios preocupado.

Arthur se quedo dormido en un callejón frío ubicado en un barrio de mala muerte, el inglés duerme recargado sobre un contenedor de basura, en lo que él irá a cenar con Alice.

Y eso no le agrada para nada.

.

.

.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente por causa de un olor fétido y putrefacto que provenía del contenedor de basura donde estaba recargado durmiendo, se levantó refregándose los orbes con la mano derecha, observó su alrededor con atención.

Un joven de cabellos rojizos dormía profundamente a su lado, sobre su regazo.

Suspiró fastidiado mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor: Scott, hacía unos años atrás era un cabrón bien hecho que se encargaba de hacerle la vida añicos y ahora...

En esos momentos no era ni el reflejo de este, no había rastro alguno de ese demonio, estaba acabado por las drogas, por las tristezas.

Patético, realmente patético, prefería que Scott siguiera siendo un malnacido a lo que es ahora.

Acarició sus cabellos un poco antes de levantarse e intentar despertarlo para que regresaran a casa juntos.

Aunque no tenía idea de cómo lo encontró, le animaba verle bien, mínimo que estaba completo.

Irían a casa porque de cierta manera su Padre se contendría si su hermano estaba con él.

Lo sabía, hoy no iría a la escuela.

_"Aunque...no es cómo si alguien, aparte del puto de Antonio, vaya a extrañarme..." _

**-Hey Scott vamos a casa...-**susurraba intentando no alterarlo, sin embargo el muchacho parecía marioneta viviente.

**-Levántate...-**indicó el inglés sonriendo levemente al notar que este abría sus ojos.

El escocés sonrió perdido, recordaba los orbes jade de su hermano, en medio de aquel mundo extraño recordaba a su querido hermano menor.

**-¿Artie...?-**susurró extrañado, el joven asintió levantándose para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a su hogar, caminaron agarrados firmemente.

Sí Scott no estuviese drogado se querría morir, jamás se imaginó hacer 'eso' con su eterno enemigo.

Con su para nada lindo ni adorable hermano mayor.

El ligero viento sopló un poco, torció los labios con disgusto, odiaba el frío.

Porque le recordaba esos días previos a la muerte de su Madre.

Hoy, era exactamente igual a cuando ocurrió, hace 4 años él y Scott volvían a casa, no tomados de las manos claro está, pero venían de la escuela.

El escocés venía jodiéndole la existencia como era costumbre.

Ambos regresaban a su hogar para ver a su Madre, para saber como se encontraba ella, la bella mujer que los trajo al planeta, Arthur no recuerda exactamente sobre que discutían pero no ha olvidado la gélida mirada que su Padre le dedicó al ingresar por la entrada principal, esos orbes le transmitieron odio infinito y deseos de muerte a su persona.

Porque... ¿Cómo olvidar el día en que su amada Madre...mu-murió?

Cómo olvidar cuando entró a la habitación impulsado por un mal presentimiento, y la encontró allí...

Recostada sobre la cama con los orbes cerrados, la piel descolorida y fría, con una expresión indescifrable.

No, no podía, simplemente carecía de la capacidad.

¡Tenía 11 años, maldición!

¡Aún era un niño!

¡No un adulto!

Él no comprendía el por qué, era pequeño e inocente.

Arthur quería muchísimo a su Madre, ella lo entendía y defendía de su Padre y Scott.

Le daba ánimos e ilusiones, poseía grandes expectativas sobre su persona.

Ella era...su ángel.

¿Entonces por qué se fue?

¿Por qué ella?

¿Por qué?

...

Entrecerró los ojos molesto, odiaba cuando evocaba tales memorias a su mente, revivir las sensaciones más que nada.

Recordar aquellas palabras duras e hirientes de Scott al enterarse de lo sucedido, los golpes y acusaciones de su Padre, que era culpa suya le decía, que no debió de nacer, entre otros detalles que incluso ahora le hacían fruncir el ceño negándose a llorar por semejantes palabras sin importancia.

Jamás derramaría una lágrima por esas cosas, no le daría el placer a Henrry Kirkland de verle llorar.

Entre sus cavilaciones no se percató de que habían llegado a su residencia, el escocés sólo caminaba por inercia, en ese momento no pensaba.

Drogado nadie puede pensar realmente, sujetaba la mano de Arthur con firmeza, el inglés observó unos minutos la entrada, no sabía si entrar o permanecer afuera, al final avanzó lentamente jalando al pelirrojo consigo.

Ambos hermanos ingresaron a la instancia, el rubio esperando encontrarse con el mayor de los Kirkland, y el escocés sin ser consciente de ello o de su alrededor.

Afortunadamente para Arthur estaban solos, no tenía idea de dónde se habría metido Henrry pero lo mismo le daba, ojalá no volviese nunca.

Sonrió un poco sentando a Scott en el sillón de la sala, para empezar a limpiar y cocinar algo que comer porque se moría de hambre.

.

.

.

Alfred se miraba atentamente en el espejo cuidando cada detalle sobre su aspecto y presentación, tenía que lucir elegante ese día porque...porque iría a la Tierra.

Habría trabajo, recogería el alma de una anciana, eso era triste, odiaba ese tipo de cosas pero era parte de su vida lo quisiera o no.

Al menos ese encargo no le pertenecía, era de Alice.

Pero anoche al enterarse que ella iría al mundo mortal a trabajar le preguntó qué haría, por supuesto la inglesa le contó a discreción sobre el asunto, y al enterarse que era en la zona donde vive Arthur, no dudo en ofrecerse para cubrirla.

Porque verle más de cerca era un sueño difícil de lograr pero teniendo la oportunidad no la desperdiciaría en absoluto.

Aunque para conseguir la misión tuvo que rogarle demasiado a Alice, la cual se negaba porque la actitud de Jones le parecía sospechosa.

Al final con ayuda de sus encantos logró salirse con la suya.

Sonrió emocionado, triunfador, se miró por última vez antes de tomar su Oz y la libreta para emprender su viaje.

La cena con Alice salió muy bien cabe destacar, por motivos desconocidos para su heroica persona, la muchacha sonreía agradablemente sin ese toque de superioridad tan característico en ella.

Estuvieron conversando un buen rato hasta que en algún punto salió un tema interesante a relucir.

**-Quiero ser humano...Alice-**dijo deprimido mirando sin afán el cielo nocturno.

**-¿Por qué?-**preguntó incómoda, acariciando su brazo de cuando en cuando.

**-Porque yo...odio esto, odio tener que matar a tantas personas...-**bajo la mirada, opacada por la tristeza.

**-No eres un asesino Alfred, no lo somos, es parte de nuestra existencia...además sé sincero...-**se mordió los labios sintiéndose incapaz de continuar aquella frase.

**-Tienes razón, no es eso...en verdad, quiero ser humano por él... ¡Quiero ser un humano por Arthur Kirkland!-**lo admitía, era la pura y santa verdad, Alfred estaba enamorado, tan locamente enamorado que deseaba fervientemente cambiar su naturaleza.

Estar con él, apoyarlo, ser ese ángel por el que tanto rogaba el británico.

**-Estás loco Jones...te juro que el día que llegues a parecerte a un humano, lo odiaras-**murmuró.

**-Te aseguro que No...-**sonrió dando una mordida a la hamburguesa que sostenía su mano izquierda.

Jamás se arrepentiría si fuera humano, eso pensaba.

Porque a veces no hay que dar nada por hecho.

.

.

.

El sonido del plato estrellándose contra el suelo le hizo volver en sí, para su mala suerte recobró el control en el peor momento, justo cuando su hermano le iba acorralando con el cuchillo en mano.

¿En qué momento se torcieron las cosas?

¿Cuándo?

Si no recordaba mal hace un par de horas terminó de limpiar y habían comido, Scott se veía tranquilo.

Y ahora...estaba enfadado, fuera de sí, amenazándolo con un objeto punzo-cortante y peligroso.

***..º...**

Camino por las calles intentando memorizar hasta el más mínimo sonido e imagen, veía con cierta fascinación todo su alrededor, ya eran un par de horas desde que finalizó su labor, nadie podía mirarlo a él si no lo deseaba así, Alfred podía ser visible para los mortales siempre y cuándo lo quisiera, de lo contrario resultaba tan inadvertido como un ratón.

Se detuvo por completo a unos metros de la casa de Arthur, se mordió los belfos ansioso, sí la Sra. Elizabeta o Alice se enteraran de que se hallaba allí, sería Shinigami muerto, ironías de la vida. ¿No lo creen?

Al menos moriría feliz.

Con actitud positiva inició la caminata rumbo a la entrada, vería a Arthur Sí o Sí, incluso si eso le costaba un buen castigo.

***..º...**

Retrocedió asustado, el mayor avanzó hacía él sosteniendo el arma torpemente.

**-S-scott...maldición, soy yo Arthur... ¿Me recuerdas?-**era estúpido, tan estúpido que terminó chocando contra la pared quedándose sin escape alguno.

¿Iba a morir?

¿A manos de su propio hermano?

Sonrió roto, asco de vida.

Al menos, al menos su Padre no lo mataría.

Sí ese pelirrojo estuviera consciente, desde instantes atrás hubiese soltado ese cuchillo.

Lastima que para Arthur no era así.

Se vio sometido violentamente contra la pared, el escocés apretaba su cuello con la mano izquierda mientras Kirkland maniobraba para quitárselo de encima, siendo inútil.

La diestra de Scott lo golpeo en el estomago sacándole todo el aire.

_"Qué alguien...venga a ayudarme..."_

***..º...**

Cuando entró al hogar de Arthur se sentía extraño, tal como un pervertido, sonrojado observaba todo, escuchó unos ruidos raros provenientes de la sala, así que fue ahí y se llevó la sorpresa más desagradable de su inmortal existencia, Arthur estaba siendo golpeado por un tipo pelirrojo que recordaba era su hermano mayor, frunció el ceño sintiéndose hervir de la rabia, apretó los nudillos corriendo hacía ellos con el fin de salvar a Kirkland, porque nada ni nadie volvería a lastimarlo, no mientras él estuviera presente.

Pero ese sería el peor error de Alfred F. Jones.

***..º...**

Comenzaba a quedarse sin oxígeno, la vista se le nublaba de a poco, no supó en que intervalo ocurrió, sólo, sólo pasó...

Scott movió su brazo izquierdo y se encajo el afilado metal en el abdomen profundamente, desgarrándose lo más fuerte posible, segundos después lo liberó, los orbes esmeraldas del británico se horrorizaron al presenciar tal escena.

Su hermano, suicidándose.

Las lágrimas afloraron rápidamente siendo imposible detenerlas...

Esto...

Esto no está pasando.

No está pasando.

¡No es verdad!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado, agachándose profirió un grito asustado, frustrado.

***..º...**

Al correr hacía ellos tomó la muñeca del escocés obligándolo a empuñarse el cuchillo de cocina en el abdomen, Alfred en esos instantes no pensaba racionalmente, no era él.

Estaba disfrutándolo, ver el sufrimiento de ese maldito.

Lo que no notó fue la expresión de Arthur al ver a su hermano.

Cuando el inglés gritó, Alfred volvió en sí...

Para quedar petrificado.

Sangre, sangre corría por el piso...

_"Quiero ser humano...Alice"_

Las palabras le golpearon el rostro desencajandolo por completo, observó horrorizado sus manos manchadas de sangre escarlata, él...él acababa de...acababa de...

Asesinar a Scott Kirkland con sus propias manos.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

¿¡Por qué?!

Sus labios temblaron al tiempo que ciertas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro deslizándose por las mejillas sin parar.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, llorando a la par de Arthur, que en un rincón temblaba asustado.

No podía ver al Shinigami, sólo ver cómo Scott se retorcía insistentemente durante unos minutos más para luego permanecer en un silencio eterno.

...

_**-Error, tu error es digno de cualquier mortal...Alfred F. Jones... ¿Estás contento ahora?-**_murmuró con media sonrisa delirante Gilbert Beildschmidt, el segundo jefe del Consejo Shinigami.

Porque con eso tenía pruebas que llevarían a Alfred a un juicio en el Consejo.

Ese pequeño error le costaría muy caro.

**Continuará...**

¡Chan, chan!~ -inserta música dramática aquí-

Les apuesto lo que quieran a que no esperaban la aparición de Alice ¿O sí?

Haff, no tienen idea de cómo me costo escribir este cap. en especial porque eso de asesinar a alguien (Aunque sea por el medio escrito) No sé me da para nada, lo lamento sí salieron horribles esas escenas.

Sé que me enfoque en Alfred y Alice al inicio pido perdón si les molesto pero era necesario, y ya ven Alice detesta a los humanos ToT ¡Nos odia!

Que mal, ahora lo importante...

¡Nooooooo! ¡Scotty! ToT

¡Amor mío! ¡Fuck you Alfred! Ò_Ó Ok, no.

Ya me calmo, tuve un momento de Francisismo*

Francis + Dramatismo = Francisismo...

º Patentada en Nekitsu-kuroi15º

"Todos los derechos reservados..."

Es difícil porque Amo a Arthur, idolatró a Scott y quiero a Alfred...en fin, las cosas ya se pusieron feas para nuestro Shinigami favorito DX

No se preocupen, se pondrán peor...¿Qué?

¡Es la verdad! Soy malvada.

Y bueno no los/as aburro más ok, oh antes de irme...tengo una linda página en Facebook llamada: Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra) tiene 29 seguidores... ¿Pueden darle Like? No sólo hablo de Iggy, también del UsUk, Hetalia y otros personajes y parejas :D

Ojalá les haya gustado que lo escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes.

Respondiendo Reviews:

**Hitori-chan: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu Review, me animo mucho, jajaja y si Alfred no es el angel que Arthur pidió pero si lo cuidara, aquí traje el capitulo 2 para ti que lo esperabas, ojala te haya gustado :)

No he visto la serie, gracias por la recomendación la veré.

Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera…

**Ixis-neko lover: **Hola ;) Gracias por tu lindo Review, si alucine con Alfred vestido de Shinigami de Kuroshitsuji la cual es una de mis series favoritas XD

Y no tienes que rogar, aquí te traje el capitulo 2, ojala te hay gustado.

Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera….

¿Merezco un review?

¡Déjame un Review y propagaré el UsUk en cada página de Facebook que pueda! ¿Sí? *Ojitos Moe*

Ya saben aquí está el título del siguiente capítulo~

Próximo capítulo: Sentencia.

Pregunta: ¿Celos u Odio?

Respondan please...~ es necesario para escribir el siguiente capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los/as quiero! Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera...


	3. Sentencia

**Más allá de la muerte **

**¡Holi! **¡Es un placer volver!

_Wiii~_ ^^ -irradiando felicidad hasta que nota las miradas asesinas-

¡Ok! Ó.ò

-se esconde tras su Mochi! USA-

Sé que tienen tomates, scones, hamburgers, patatas, pollitos y más para arrojármelos por la demora.

Lo sé...

¡No me golpeen! TnT ¿Saben?

Varios días de estos meses andaba con la tentación de que aún no terminaba el capítulo.

Porque es uno de los más pesados D; ¡Finalmente lo terminé!

Aunque me costó trabajo y una noche en vela.

Sus reviews me animaron a seguirle, y aquí está con mucho amor para ustedes.

Un capi más de esta apasionante historia entre un humano y un Shinigami.

Que por cierto se pone interesante xD

**Dedicado a: **

**Nathalie Jones. **

Quién dijo que me mataría sino me apuraba D:

Y porque no he sabido de ella Q.Q

A **Liz Jones Kirkland**, mi hija hermosa que ama este Fanfic.

Y también desaparece D;

A **Emma Polo**, mi amiga que me pidió la aparición de los nórdicos y Nyo! Rusia.

Y le debo un DenNor ;O;

A **Fenixdelviento**, por dejarme un lindo review en cada capítulo.

A **bickyta lovegood cullen**, por darle una oportunidad pese a que no te animabas. Además de que eres de las pocas que intuyó otro castigo para Al.

A **Haru Olivera**, por el lindo reviewcito :3

A **Lunática Kirkland**, hija hermosa ¡Lo leíste! :3

Eso me da gusto.

**Gracias a:** Emma. Porque meter a los nórdicos con Anya fue de ayuda. =)

Aunque lamento sino es lo que esperabas.

**Disclaimer:** H. Himaruya ¡Haz Usuk R-18! *u* Y te cederé Hetalia

¡Mentira! xD Los personajes son de su propiedad a excepción de esta trama.

**Pareja:** Shinigami! Alfred X Human! Arthur

**Géneros: **A.U. Romance, Fantasía, Drama, Angs, un poco de Humor y Tragedia.

**Advertencia:** Una sentencia cruel.

_**Bienvenidos/as a "Más allá de la Muerte"**_

_**3 2 1 ready...**_

**Cap. 3:** Sentencia

.

.

.

_"Nosotros hemos existido desde el principio de los tiempos para mantener equilibrio entre todo._

_La vida y la muerte un ciclo natural e inquebrantable._

_Nuestro objetivo es recoger almas, nada más._

_No somos ángeles pero salvamos inocentes en ocasiones, tampoco somos demonios, sin embargo la letalidad de nuestros ataques es superior, simplemente somos Shinigami..."_

.

.

.

Arthur miro horrorizado la sangre sobre el suelo, las lágrimas brotaban continuamente sin querer detenerse, se abrazó a sí mismo en un intento de calmarse.

-**No es verdad...no es verdad...no es verdad...-**susurraba sin aliento, no paraba de temblar, tenía miedo, y estaba molesto a su vez, porque había perdido a uno de sus seres queridos, probablemente Scott era el único que aún lo tomaba en cuenta.

No podía comprenderlo del todo, hacía un par de horas todo estaba bien, y ahora...ahora nada sería igual jamás.

¿Verdad?

Se llevó las manos al cabello jalándolo en medio de su desesperación sintiendo escurrir gota por gota eran sus lágrimas que ahora caían al suelo formando charcos de cristal, un dolor conocido y similar estrujó su corazón.

¿A cuántas personas tenía que perder?

**-Estoy solo...-**susurró tristemente mientras observaba con la mirada vacía aquel cuerpo inmóvil que antes fuese su hermano, esa era la cruel realidad, se había quedado solo, sin nadie que se preocupara por su bienestar o su mera existencia en el vasto mundo.

Mientras el británico temblaba y lloraba, Alfred simplemente gritó exasperado, necesitaba salir corriendo de esa casa.

¡Él no pudo! ¿Ver-verdad?

**-Y-yo...no lo maté...Ar-arthur yo nunca quise... ¡Maldición!-**golpeó la pared furioso, la Oz yacía olvidada en una esquina, su cuerpo temblaba con violencia presa de la adrenalina, sus manos manchadas de rojo escarlata escurrían creando la desagradable sensación de asco.

Es un vil asesino más, no hay justificación para su acción, actuó por impulso y cometió un gran error de tamaño colosal.

**-Yo...yo...yo...no...s-soy un asesino... ¡No puedo serlo!-**

Tiembla, empieza a reírse como histérico, la situación se sale de sus manos por primera vez, no es posible.

Caminando en círculos se lleva las manos al cabello color trigo, lo revuelve, se desespera, de repente, sin previo aviso resuena una sutil carcajada, Alfred voltea rápidamente ubicando al dueño de tan peculiar sonido.

Estaba allí parado al lado de Arthur, tenía media sonrisa delirante perfectamente dibujada entre sus labios, recargó el brazo en la pared color crema sin borrar ese gesto de superioridad.

**-Gilbert...-**murmuró incrédulo, era su fin, lo sabía al mirar esa expresión de regocijo en sus facciones.

**-Hola Alfred...-**levantó su mano a modo de saludo.

**-Mira nada más, estás en problemas mocoso-**luego negando con la cabeza señala a Kirkland, el Shinigami gruñe como advertencia.

**-I Know...Lárgate ahora...-**siseó molesto, observó de reojo su alrededor para ubicar la posición de su Oz.

Gilbert se echó a reír a grandes carcajadas.

**-¡Eres gracioso, mocoso!-**

**-¡CÁLLATE, MALDITA SEA!-**

No pudo contenerse, que el albino se riera así provocó su arranque de furor, la mirada rojiza se afilo fieramente ante eso.

**-Alfred F. Jones...-**habló seriamente, el rubio tembló con ligereza por el tono frío.

**-En nombre del Consejo Shinigami, yo Gilbert Beildschmidt segundo jefe de este, te acuso de romper las reglas sagradas de nuestro mundo. **

**Serás llevado a juicio para designar tu situación...- **

**-¿Q-qué?-**suprimió aquel quejido de dolor que amenazaba salirse de sus apretados labios.

La seriedad del albino cambió a una extraña melancolía tal como si recordase algo de hace mucho tiempo.

**-Pensé que eras más inteligente Jones...-**dijo en modo de reproche decepcionado, Gilbert acarició los cabellos del humano con suavidad, enseguida su mirada se enfocó en la reacción del Shinigami rubio.

Este gruñó por lo bajo sin protestar al respecto, no quería empeorar su situación.

**-A toda acción una reacción. **

**Este es el resultado de la tuya-**señaló al pelirrojo, Alfred desvió la vista arrepentido, más era demasiado tarde para aquello.

**-Cómo sea, por un momento creí que tú lo lograrías, que serías el primer Shinigami que estaría con un humano, pero fuiste idiota...-**suspiró dejando a Kirkland, de inmediato Alfred le escuchaba atento mientras Arthur sozollaba ya sin fuerzas.

**-Igual que A...-**se detuvo, Jones levantó una ceja lleno de dudas.

¿Igual qué quién?

**-¡En fin mocoso! **

**Tengo que recoger el alma de ese sujeto...-**recuperó esa actitud tan suya, engreída, ególatra pero determinada.

_**-Pero...-**_

Una mirada basto para que guardase silencio.

**-Recoge tu Oz y lárgate ahora.**

**A Elizabeta no le hará gracia tu tontería, vete.-**

Torció los labios sin decir palabra alguna, Gilbert no estaba sugiriéndole nada.

Se lo estaba ordenando como su superior.

Tenía que obedecer y regresar lo más rápido posible a su mundo.

Se acercó a levantar su utensilio de trabajo, con la cabeza agachada recorrió el pasillo sin mirar a Arthur.

La persona que amaba sufría, por su culpa.

Le había arrebatado a alguien que al parecer, lo quería mucho pese a todo.

_**-En verdad lo lamento...-**_susurró quedamente para el joven inglés que seguía hecho un ovillo en aquel rincón.

Cuando Alfred se retiro, Gilbert observó al británico.

**-Es una pena, no todos los humanos se merecen esto...-**se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Scott Kirkland.

Levantó su Oz lo suficiente para clavarla en su espalda de manera casi perfecta.

**-Veamos a qué lugar te corresponde ir...-**la película del tiempo de ese escocés le sorprendió bastante.

Porque...

Realmente.

**-No era una mala persona...-**murmuró asombrado al ver los recuerdos del chico.

Algunos eran sumamente divertidos, otros tristes, brillantes, sorprendentes, y más.

Diferentes matices de colores, sentimientos.

Bellos recuerdos.

"_¡Scott! ¡Mira! ¿No es genial?"_-la dulce voz del niño hizo sonreír de medio lado al observar aquel trozo de papel, un dibujo hecho por Arthur.

"_Sí, lo es. Deberías mostrárselo a Mom, seguro que se pondrá feliz"_

"_¡Umm!"_-un asentimiento y el pequeño salió corriendo.

**-Él realmente…-**Gilbert se cubrió la boca para reprimir un sozollo, tenía que continuar su trabajo hasta el final.

Pero lo que llamaba su atención fue ver como terminó consumiendo su vida con las drogas, saber que incluso en sus malos pasos se preguntaba si su hermano estaría bien, enterarse que cuándo nadie le veía Scott le pedía a Dios con voz agria que cuidará a Arthur, para luego fumarse un cigarro aparentando desinterés total.

El alma de Scott Kirkland era una en un millón, lo suficientemente dañada por los golpes bajos que otorgaba la vida pero también, un alma que conservaba sus virtudes, un humano que siempre estuvo cuando le necesitaban, aún si nadie notaba ese hecho.

Gilbert se secó una lágrima traicionera que se atrevió a surcar su mejilla al instante.

El que fuese un Dios de la muerte no significaba que era un ser desalmado que carecía de sentimientos.

.

.

.

Alfred caminaba por las calles de su mundo mientras se mordía los labios, inquieto, iba con la cabeza agachada, un nudo en la garganta y un hueco en su pecho.

Así se mantuvo todo el camino esperando no encontrarse con Alice, para su fortuna no la vio.

Llegó a su hogar arrastrando los pies de mala gana, sin ánimos de nada.

Se dejo caer sobre el colchón desarreglado al tiempo que la Oz quedaba botada en algún rincón de su hogar, sus ojos se cerraron apagados y carentes de vida.

Quiso pensar, al conciliar el sueño, que lo recién vivido no era más que una pesadilla cruel que se desvanecería cuando abriera sus ojos azules.

Sin embargo, unas horas más tarde el sonido insistente del timbre retumbó en sus oídos, alguien lo tocaba sin consideración alguna por su persona, aunque pensándolo bien.

Alfred no es una persona.

Despertó.

Y se dio cuenta que llamaban a la puerta, así como esa sensación de vacío le inundaba con aplastante precisión.

**-No fue un sueño...-**murmuró pasándose los dedos por su cabello.

**-¡Correo!-**gritó esa vocecilla tímida que con esfuerzos se lograba escuchar por los ruidos del vecindario.

El Shinigami se apresuro a salir para recibir a la joven que estaba afuera.

**-¡Madeleine!-**exclamó justo al abrir la puerta fingiendo una sonrisa hermosa.

La chica se sobresalto ligeramente ante eso.

**-A-Alfred...-**dijo ella sonrojada por la presencia de su amigo.

Madeleine Williams, una Shinigami de bonitos orbes amatistas, cabellos dorados medio ondulados, de estatura más baja que Alice, de nacionalidad canadiense.

Su amiga más preciada, después de la británica.

**-T-tienes correo...-**susurró ruborizada, el rubio asintió sin tanta emoción como siempre.

**-¿Aún trabajas en la oficina postal? ¡Deberías ser repartidora de Muerte!-**exclamó con aires de reproche, haciendo un puchero que avergonzó a Madeleine.

**-N-No es un trabajo para mí, prefiero repartir correo...-**

**-¿En serio?-**inquirió sin creerle nada.

**-¿No sigues allí por Francis Bonnefoy?-**retórica.

La canadiense se puso roja como un semáforo en Stop.

**-¡No!-**sobresaltada terminó por delatarse, Alfred negó con la cabeza varias veces.

**-Eres pésima para mentir Madi, en fin...-**soltó un suspiro prolongado mientras ella buscaba en su bolsa café claro, la correspondencia de Jones.

**-Toma...-**le dijo extendiéndole al frente un sobre color blanco sellado con cera roja cuál carmesí. Le observó extrañada.

Ese tipo de sobre...

Era directo del Consejo Shinigami.

¿Qué había hecho Alfred ahora?

**-Al, eso es...-**murmuró bajito, cuando el estadounidense levantó la mirada que momentos atrás se mantenía absorta en el sobre, Madeleine decidió no preguntar más porque esos ojos habían perdido su color brillante.

**-No te preocupes Madi, mañana te enteraras, como todos...-**apretó el sobre con impotencia.

Bajo la mirada.

No podía decir nada al respecto.

**-S-Suerte Al...-**sin agregar otra cosa la Shinigami se retiró a paso lento, por su parte Alfred apretó fuertemente ese trozo de papel buscando destruirlo inconscientemente.

**-Mierda...-**

.

.

.

**-Y eso fue lo que paso Eli...-**habló Gilbert con los ojos entrecerrados ligeramente mientras la chica de cabellera castaña soltó un gran suspiro de pesadez.

¿Por qué Alfred no hacía caso?

**-Entonces, no tenemos alternativa. El juicio se llevará a cabo...-**dictaminó Elizabeta seriamente.

**-¿Y qué clase de castigo le darás?-**insistió el peli plata. Después de todo, Jones no era un Shinigami malo.

**-Eso lo decidiremos entre todos, Beildschmidt...-**intervino otro joven, su voz serena irritaba al alemán.

**-**_**Kesesese~ **_**Señorito no sabía que estabas aquí...-**gruñó el Shinigami de ojos rojizos.

La voz del el tercer y último miembro del Consejo Shinigami, se hizo presente.

Roderich Edelstein, un Dios de la Muerte austriaco de cabellera marrón oscuro en la que sobresale un mechón rizado y rebelde, de ojos amatistas, piel clara.

Refinado, culto, y elegante.

Con la extraña costumbre de llamar _"Tonto"_ a Gilbert.

Y así provocar conflicto entre ambos, o en palabras de la húngara: Tensión sexual.

Para Elizabeta sus compañeros se traían algo desde hace tiempo, pero no ha podido comprobarlo.

O sólo es su imaginación que la hace delirar.

El Consejo es la máxima autoridad que rige todo el mundo Shinigami, conformado por tres líderes, estando Elizabeta Hedérváry en el puesto principal, seguida de Gilbert y Roderich para finalizar, los dos como apoyos de gran peso en sus decisiones.

**-Entonces mañana a las 9:00 am en punto.**

**¿Está bien?-**habló el austriaco con semblante serio, tranquilo, anotaba la hora y lugar dónde el juicio sería llevado a cabo.

**-Perfecto Roderich. **

**Gilbert, ¿Ya han repartido los sobres azules?-**la pelicastaña revisaba varios papeles, firmando y descartando a la vez.

**-Sí, Madeleine ya le ha hecho llegar el sobre blanco a Alfred. **

Francis reparte el resto ahora mismo...-

La castaña asintió a lo escuchado.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

**-Hump...Ella no fue tan tonta ¿Lo recuerdan?-**murmuró para sus compañeros dibujando media sonrisa añorante, lo recordaba como si hubiese ocurrido ayer.

**-Exactamente...-**concordó el germánico.

**-Pero fue descuidada...-**agregó el austriaco sin mucho interés.

**-Se dejo llevar por el absurdo sentimiento humano. Y perdió-**

Con esas frías palabras, Roderich dio por cerrado el tema.

Los otros dos le dieron la razón al final, después de todo, el amor para un Dios de la Muerte era un error que traía consecuencias aplastantes.

Y aún así, era irrefutable el hecho de que deseaban sentirlo.

.

.

.

En ese instante ocurrían muchas cosas, por ejemplo, a lo lejos el repartidor del correo iba en su motocicleta negra entregando varios sobres azules en cada buzón.

Todo el mundo debía asistir sin falta ni excepción, era importante.

Mientras que en una casa del vecindario ya alguien se enteraba del por qué de tal sobre.

**-Oh no...-**murmuró un chico a voz preocupada leyendo cada palabra impresa en ese papel.

Era una pena.

**-¿También te llego?-**le interrumpió la gélida voz de un visitante callado.

**-Me temo que sí...-**Tino en vano trato de sonreírle. Lukas sólo observó la carta entre sus manos olvidándose de su acompañante en la cocina de su hogar.

**-A ella le dará gusto...-**comentó el noruego sin gran ceremonia.

Su rostro era tranquilidad total hasta que otro sujeto ingresó a la cocina.

**-A Anya le alegra cualquier cosa dónde alguien sufra, ya sea humano o Shinigami, aunque nunca ha querido a mi amigo Alfie~-**explicó como quién todo lo sabe, aunque Alfred y él no eran "muy" amigos.

Densen sonrió ampliamente al terminar de hablar, jugaba con el trozo de papel a modo de avión.

Posteriormente intentó abrazar al noruego pero éste se le adelantó quitándose del camino cuando el danés se abalanzó sobre su persona.

Consecuencia: Densen se fue directo contra el piso.

Lukas se sonrió con burla acallada al tiempo que Tino se acercaba a ayudar al pobre danés.

.

.

.

La lluvia torrencial se desató sobre la ciudad.

Viento corriendo ejecutando el ritmo del mismo.

Llovía a grandes cántaros, todo se humedecía sin que nada pudiera salvarse, mientras tanto Arthur se arrastraba a cuestas de su gran dolor, no podía soportarlo pero, aunque sonará egoísta aún quería seguir viviendo. Realmente...

Deseaba vivir, sólo por una vez, conocer la verdadera vida y entonces...

**-Entonces no tendría problemas en morir...-**susurró adolorido.

Se arrastró por el suelo, ya que no podía caminar debidamente porque tenía la pierna izquierda rota, las costillas también, golpes, moretones, sangre, y demás por todo su cuerpo.

Lágrimas gruesas surcaban sus opacos orbes esmeralda, mismas que se confundían con la garúa esa oscura noche de lluvia.

Cuando trató de levantarse fue cuestión de segundos los que tardó en estamparse contra el suelo, abruptamente.

No podía soportarlo un minuto más, si el tiempo se atrevía a transcurrir, él...

Él se rompería.

No aguantaría.

El frío clima calaba sus huesos, mataba su alma.

_"Detén la lluvia, por favor..."_

Porque se clava en su piel como cuchillos filosos que están dispuestos a terminar lo que su Padre no pudo.

_"No, otra vez..._

_O será mi final, no quiero derrumbarme._

_No, por favor..."_

¿Por qué tenía qué perder a sus seres queridos?

¿Por qué de esa manera?

**-¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿POR QUÉ SCOTT TAMBIÉN?! WHY?!-**gritó enardecido mil maldiciones a todos los dioses existentes y por haber.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal letargo?

Preso de la ira estampó sus puños contra el duro pavimento buscando descargarse, sacar esa rabia y el deseo de lastimarse.

Era la impotencia de no haberlo evitado, ver cómo pierdes a alguien importante y no puedes hacer nada para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas.

Porque la vida es así, simplemente hay que aceptar lo que toca y continuar viviendo.

**-¡PRIMERO MAMÁ! ¡AHORA SCOTT!-**un golpe más contra el mojado piso.

**-¿A QUIÉN MÁS...debo perder para pagar mi pecado...? ¿A quién?-**el tono elevado fue apagándose como el fuego en la hoguera luego de cierto tiempo.

Dejo de golpear, sus nudillos sangraban.

**-D-Dime...-**la voz entrecortada murió en los labios fríos cuando levantó la mirada al cielo, se veía borroso.

**-L-Lo siento...lo siento... ¡Lo siento! ¡Dios...! ¡Sí yo pudiera...!- **

_"Haría cualquier cosa..._

_No importa qué."_

Arthur terminó dejándose caer contra el pavimento sin deseos de moverse

_"Cualquier cosa para retroceder el tiempo._

_Porque sinceramente ya no tengo nada que perder..."_

.

.

.

**-Alfred Fitzgerald Jones. Se le acusa de haber roto las reglas sagradas de nuestro mundo, alterando el orden impuesto por el superior del Cielo y el mundo Shinigami. ¿Cómo se declara?-**fría, seria, la voz femenina que llevaba a cabo aquel juicio esa mañana en la sala del Consejo, resonaba por todo el lugar provocando miedo en algunos presentes.

**-Culpable...-**susurró Alfred sin emoción latente.

No pensaba alegar, no iba a defenderse, no haría nada.

Entre la multitud se hallaba la inglesa junto a la canadiense y el francés.

Los tres con la preocupación encima, sobretodo Alice.

Más apartados los nórdicos observaban callados mientras que Anya Braginsky sonreía levemente por la desgracia de Alfred, después de todo. Lo odiaba.

**-¿No tiene algo más que declarar al respecto?-**preguntó la Jueza, que era la misma Elizabeta.

**-No...-**habló el estadounidense, comprendía perfectamente su situación y aceptaría cualquier castigo.

**-Siendo así.**

**Se le dictará su sentencia en unos momentos más. Receso de 10 minutos...-**dos golpes certeros con el mazo bastaron para que Alfred soltará un suspiro y sus amigos se acercasen a verlo.

**-¡Jones!-**gruñó la británica molesta una vez que estuvo frente a él.

**-¿Qué?-**esa alegría habitual estaba muerta, sonaba vacío y sin ánimo alguno de vivir.

Madeleine bajo la mirada al tiempo que Francis le daba a Alfred unas palmadas en su hombro derecho.

Alice lo abrazó con fuerza.

Alfred correspondió el contacto con cero afán.

**-Todo va estar bien...-**murmuraba la rubia.

El estadounidense debía saber que no estaba solo. Que contaba con ella, y sus amigos, jamás lo abandonarían.

**-Exacto, mon amie. No es tan grave, verás que se arregla...-**comentó Francis infundando esperanzas.

**-Francis tiene razón, Al.-**Madeleine se hizo escuchar con esfuerzo.

Un ambiente tranquilizante empezaba a formarse cuando la húngara llamó para dar el veredicto final.

El orden se instaló de nuevo allí.

**-Alfred Fitzgerald Jones...**

**La sentencia a cumplir por tu delito es...-**

Silencio absoluto en la sala, sólo se oían las respiraciones de los presentes.

_**-La muerte...-**_un par de palabras rasgaron sin piedad el corazón de Alice.

No, no, no. ¡No! ¡NO!

**-¡Señoría!-**alzó la voz aquella británica.

La miraron sorprendidos, murmullos se formaron por semejante interrupción.

Elizabeta posó sus ojos verdes sobre la Shinigami.

**-Pido permiso para hablar...-**se apresuró a decir, la castaña asintió con un: _"Permiso concedido."_

Alfred no podía creer que su amiga haya osado irrumpir a la Jueza, sus ojos azules estaban abiertos con gran impresión.

Alice se aclaró la garganta unos momentos, expondría sus razones de manera magistral para cambiar la sentencia de Alfred.

No permitiría tal atrocidad.

_"Porque tú siempre me has protegido, Al._

_Ahora, yo lo haré._

_Seré tu *Héroe*_

_Tal como tú lo has sido para mí..."_

**-Honorable Consejo, respetable jurado. Damas y Caballeros...**

**Nosotros hemos existido desde el principio de los tiempos para mantener equilibrio entre todo.**

**La vida y la muerte un ciclo natural e inquebrantable.**

**Nuestro objetivo es recoger almas, nada más. **

**No somos ángeles pero salvamos inocentes en ocasiones, tampoco somos demonios, sin embargo la letalidad de nuestros ataques es superior, simplemente somos Shinigami. Entonces...-**hizo una pausa larga viendo a la multitud prestarle atención a cada palabra.

Afiló la mirada sobre ellos.

**-Haciendo uso de la racionalidad que nos caracteriza. Es de suponer que la vida de un Dios de la Muerte es por mucho, más valiosa que la de cualquier mortal o terrenal.**

**¿O acaso me equivoco?-**inquirió avanzando unos pasos por la sala, escuchando varias respuestas positivas acerca de que un Dios de la Muerte era más importante que cualquier ser humano existente. Alice sonrió tenuemente, Jones se mordió los labios.

Sabía a dónde quería llegar la inglesa con todo eso.

Y... ¡Maldición! ¡Lo conseguiría! Era...demasiado buena con las palabras.

**-Sra. Elizabeta.**

**Si el problema es que un humano haya sido recogido antes de tiempo. La solución es muy sencilla a mí opinión...-**

Elizabeta levantó una ceja no muy segura de aquello.

Gilbert se frotó las manos con ansiedad, Roderich sólo curvó los belfos, tranquilo.

**-Simplemente debemos equilibrar la balanza. Con la muerte de Arthur Kirkland, en lugar de Alfred F. Jones.**

**Ya que ese muchacho no iba a pasar de este mes...-**

Cruda verdad. Mil agujas atravesaron el corazón de Alfred en esos instantes.

¿Arthur q-qué?

Era mentira, tenía que serlo. Alice debía estar de broma, sí, una broma cruel.

Tal vez, demasiado...cruel.

**-Es cierto que esto es cuestión de equilibrar la balanza. **

**Pero, tenemos que ser equitativos...-**

**-¡Alfred es más relevante que un escueto humano!-**exclamó un poco exaltada, de inmediato intentó recobrar la compostura.

Tosió unas veces antes de proseguir.

**-Usted sabe que un Dios de la Muerte es inmortal por voluntad divina. **

**No podemos ir en contra de ese hecho...-**

**-Eso lo tengo muy presente. Alice, reconozco tu compañerismo y lealtad con los nuestros pero...-**

**-Dejaremos esto a votación...-**le cortaron Gilbert y Roderich al unisonó, Elizabeta se giro a observarlos con el ceño fruncido.

Sin embargo terminó cediendo a la voluntad de la comunidad.

Una votación se llevó a cabo y finalmente, la sentencia fue cambiada.

El pobre rubio palideció al escuchar su nuevo castigo.

Era peor que la muerte misma. Mucho peor.

**-Alfred Fitzgerald Jones. **

**El jurado, consejo y nuestra gente han decido que...**

**Deberás recoger el alma de Arthur Kirkland en los próximos tres días. De no cumplir tu sentencia serás destituido de tu cargo y enviado al Infierno-**finalizó Elizabeta a voz seria.

**-Además de que en ese caso, Alice recogerá el alma del humano en cuestión...-**agregó Roderich.

Es cierto. Dijo que cumpliría su castigo sin importar qué. Pero...

**-¡Me niego! ¡Prefiero morir! ¡Ustedes no saben nada acerca de él! ¡Antes muerto que aceptar tal sentencia!-**confesó enfadado.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, justo cuando Jones planeaba armar un escándalo a lo grande, la mano de la anglosajona se estrelló contra su mejilla.

Fuerte. Duro.

Aunque ella en realidad se mostraba incrédula.

Posteriormente bajo la mirada igual que su brazo con suma lentitud.

Sin decir más.

Hasta unos minutos después.

_**-Cállate Jones...-**_susurró ocultando su rostro bajo el flequillo rubio de su frente.

**-¡Pero...!-**reclamó enojado.

**-¡Maldición! ¡¿Es qué no te das cuenta?! ¡Intento salvar tu vida, inútil!-**ella lo encaró fieramente. Prácticamente ofendida.

**-¡Sí, pero no a costa de la de Arthur!-**renegó Jones.

**-¡Ese mocoso no me importa!-**Alice alzó su tono frunciendo el ceño.

**-¡A MI SÍ! ¡PORQUE LO AMO!-**declaró frente al resto, provocando diferentes reacciones.

Francis negó con la cabeza.

Madeleine abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

Densen no lo creía.

Lukas se palmeó la frente. Tino se cubrió la boca mientras que Berwarld no cambio su expresión habitual.

Anya ensanchó su cruel sonrisa.

**-¡Haz lo que quieras! Stupid...-**se decidió a salir de la sala, sentía que le faltaba el oxígeno.

**-Pero yo lo mataré con mi propia Oz si no lo haces tú. **_**No le tendré piedad a ese mocoso**_** si por su culpa vas al Infierno...-**habló fijando sus orbes en el rostro de su amigo.

Prometía dolor y sufrimiento para Arthur, con la decisión de cumplirlo.

Alfred gruñó por lo bajo.

**-Se cierra la sesión...-**intervino la Jueza.

Los Shinigami comenzaron a retirarse del lugar rápidamente sin excepción.

Alfred no deseaba moverse.

Matar a Arthur...

Con sus manos.

¿Él?

El sólo imaginarlo le causaba terror.

Perderlo...

Jamás volver a mirarlo.

No reírse de su sarcasmo.

No animarlo en los exámenes.

No verle dormido en la azotea de su hogar.

Nada de eso volvería a repetirse, nunca.

Él...

La peor sentencia que podía recibir era esa.

Incluso morir parecía bello al lado de esto.

Porque nada.

NADA es más horrible que matar a la persona que amas con tus propias manos, y tener que vivir con ello por una eternidad.

**-Alice...no quiso ser cruel. Sólo hizo lo que cualquier mujer haría en su lugar...-**

Le mencionó la húngara con esa comprensión casi maternal que suele distinguirla.

A su juicio la británica hizo, lo que cualquier mujer enamorada haría.

**-Tu tiempo corre a partir de mañana. Hoy puedes irte y no será contado...-**

**-Ya veo...-**farfulló agradecido.

Sin embargo, Alfred sabía que su amiga deseaba que él viviera. Es sólo que...

_**-Sí Arthur muere...yo también-**_

.

.

.

_"El amor no es un sentimiento para nosotros._

_Es tan sólo un error que debemos evitar a como dé lugar._

_Porque al final no importa cuánto te esfuerces._

_Desaparece, dejándote mucho dolor."_

**Continuará...**

.

.

.

**Próximo capítulo:** Vida.

**Dato:** Fitzgerald es el apellido de Jonh F. Kennedy, presidente estadounidense en el que se basó Himaruya para apellidar a USA.

¡Este es el momento en que me mandan una bomba! D: Ok, no.

Pero les dije que se iba a poner feo para Alfie~ Y sí soy malvada, muy mala. No tengo corazón, blá blá. En realidad las cosas no son lo que parecen.

Pero no comentaré nada al respecto, o se me saldrá la historia completa.

Me sorprende ver que varias creyeron que el castigo era que Alfred se volviese humano C:

Eso hubiese sido más premio para él hahaha~

Y **TODAS** me trollearon por matar a Scott, todas, malvadas Dx

Pero es lindo saber que le ponen tanta emoción como yo :3

Porque me encanta la trama de este Fanfic, es todo un placer escribirlo.

**Ahora acerca del capi;**

Fue MUY largo, demasiado, quizás hasta se aburrieron de leer.

Pues Arthur de seguro quedará con trauma a este paso.

Auch, pobre Gilbert, tener que llevarse el alma de Scott y ver sus recuerdos Q.Q

Alfred estaría muerto si Alice no se entromete. Pero... ¡Pobrecito Arthur! )=

Y nadie esperaba a Madeleine, Anya y los nórdicos ¡Já! ¡A qué este Fanfic es puras sorpresas!

Y Gilbert, Roderich y Elizabeta saben algo relevante del pasado...Umm ¿Qué será?

Cambiando de tema.

Chicas/os el capítulo 4 lo amarán porque... ¡Habrá UsUk!

Por algo se llama: Vida.

Así que: Denme sugerencias acerca de que pueden hacer estos dos.

Un beso, un paseo, etc...

¡Lo que se les ocurra! Por favor :3

Lo que ustedes quieran leer, porque son tres días en el mundo Shinigami pero...

Coff, coff *Un mes en la tierra* Coff, coff...xD

Y háganlo porque después ya no podrán T.T

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**Hitori-chan;**

Hello hija :3 Ultima vez que te respondo aquí D:

¡Yo quiero ver esa serie! TnT pero no he podido, ando sin dinero para comprarla ahora pero... ¡Lo haré!-llamas en los ojos-

Con el cap. : ¡Puros dramas! xD Eso sí.

Oh, Alice es genial, no más que Arthur pero lo es, y yo también siento penita que Alfred sea tan sonso y no la vea.

Pobre Scott, y sí Arthur quedará traumado a este paso.

Ya viste el castigo de Alfred...¡No te enojes! ¡No llores! Es que ya ves, las cosas pasaron D:

Pero te juro que en el siguiente capítulo puro amor Usuk del rosa y bonito.

¿Ok?

¡Palabra Tsundere! Bueno me despido, mil gracias por tu reviewcito :3

¡Te quiero hija!

**Haru Olivera;**

Hi! Gracias por comentar :3

Y también siento penita de Alfie~ D: Ajám...sí, soy malvada. Scott no merecía morir sorry.

Ojalá te haya agradado el capítulo.

.

.

Por el momento no agregó más, si quieren lincharme será en su linda imaginación porque en la vida real tengo una Hero y no creo que les permita eso... ¿O sí? Ni idea O:

Nah, para eso está Facebook, los MP, o sus hermosos reviews.

Muchas gracias por leer, y en cuánto me lleguen los reviews me pongo a trabajar xD

Espero que les haya gustado y con su permiso me retiro porque tengo que terminar Cruel Clocks.

_**~Un review es muy importante porque anima al escritor a seguir sus Fanfics~**_

Bye bye!


End file.
